


New Modern Love

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti's a picky eater, Anti's bad at emotions, Fluff, JUST A WHOLE BUNCH OF FLUFF, M/M, because I'm projecting onto them, coming over to stay, just in case, oh yeah, there's also some food, they have stuffed animals too, title is based on a Halestorm song, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Jackie invites his boyfriend over to stay for a while and they have some fun.Adding this here too, but there's some mention of food in here.
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man, Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 8





	New Modern Love

Jackie stood in the middle of the living room, impatient and giddy with nervousness. His hair repeatedly fell into his eyes, and he kept sweeping it back. The hero just couldn't wait for his boyfriend to get here. He snapped his fingers, paced back and forth, hummed to himself, anything to keep himself entertained.  
There was a knock. That must be him! Jackie skipped over and flung open the door. On the front porch stood Anti, duffel bag in hand. He smiled up at Jackie, an unusually genuine and warm smile. They hugged, and the smaller man gave Jackie his bag.  
"Hey, Dolly," Jackie greeted, laying the bag down on the couch. "So this is for a few nights? What'd you bring?" He started to unzip the bag, but Anti stopped him.  
"About a week, just to see how I like it here," he muttered. "And I brought just a few things. Did you have dinner yet? I'm kinda hungry." The villain headed for the kitchen.  
"No, but I made Fettuccine since it's your favourite." Jackie followed him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his neck repeatedly. Anti giggled, a noise that Jackie loved to hear.  
"Thank you, Babe." They both grabbed bowls from the counter and scooped some into their own. "Oh, you even left out the chicken."  
"Yeah," Jackie said absentmindedly. Then, they both went back into the living room and put their stuff down. Jackie fetched them both a glass of water, and when he came back Anti was searching through his bag for something. "Whatcha lookin' for?"  
"Nothing," Anti replied, and Jackie sat on the other side of the bag. A small patch of red fluff caught his eye, and the hero plunged his hand in and pulled it out. "Wait!"  
He was holding a red stuffed monster with a single eye, two teeth, and blue feet and horns. It seemed to be a little cheaply made, but it was still adorable. Anti swiped it and hugged it close to his chest, avoiding eye contact. Jackie grinned and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair.  
"What's his name?" he asked, and Anti mumbled something he couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Slowly, Anti raised his head.  
"I named him after you, because he reminded me of you," he said. Jackie's heart melted a little.  
"Aww, that's cute!" He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "So we both have stuffed animals named after each other." Jackie ran off to his room, then returned with a stuffed turtle. "I named his Jasper, after you." Anti blushed and hid his face behind his stuffed monster.  
"I love you, Jackie," Anti whispered for the first time that night.  
"I love you too, Anti."

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there's really only angst and smut Antihero on here, so I wanted to chip in a little! I love them. Oh yeah, and in case you're confused, Anti's real name is Jasper.  
> Also, surprise! I don't just write for one fandom!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Please don't mind grammatical/spelling errors.


End file.
